


Baby Seasons Change But People Don't

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Makeshift Gags, Period-Typical Homophobia, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Top Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, World War II, bucky has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Steve really really really enjoys himself when Bucky fucks him, the only hindrance is that Steve's body can't always take as much as he wants it to and he wants to take Bucky's cock that is unfairly large. The two do manage, Bucky just has to take his time. Bucky knows Steve will always find a way to do because he loves it too much to ever stop, pre or post serum body aside.Or how Bucky notices the same thing while fucking Steve before and then after the serum.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 215





	1. Pre-Serum

Bucky doesn't often get to do this, get this breathtaking view (one that threatens to make him wheeze like he's caught Steve's asthma) of Steve spread on their bed, the one they share for more reasons than keeping Steve warm through the winter. Though the rarity makes it even better when he does have the privilege Bucky supposes. 

Bucky loves Steve so damn much like this, loves him so much all the time, sometimes he's sure he'll accidentally tell someone and spoil it all. He feels like he's the damn luckiest fella to live having Steve spread out beneath him, little hips tilted up and back in a silent plea he'd never vocalize while his face is stuffed into the threadbare pillows so the whole street doesn't hear him. 

They've been here for some time, surely nearing an hour at least, since Bucky got home from work. Steve's pale freckled skin bare but pretty much flushed everywhere and for once the inviting color isn't from a fever. He's illuminated in the evening light, his hole (that's somehow even littler than his hips) slick and Bucky knows his mouth is gaped even though he can't see it at the moment. By now Bucky's got two fingers absolutely stuffed into Steve's hole, each slow spreading or thrust of his fingers makes the younger man tremble a little harder. Makes a more harsh breath come sharply out of his perfectly pink and plush lips. Bucky also knows how soft he needs to be with Steve, another reason this doesn't happen often. Bucky never thought hearing those shamefully quiet whispers at break during school that he'd be a bit disappointed in how well endowed he was, it was just that Steve loved to take it and Bucky couldn't always give it to him because of how thick and long his cock was. Without fail the first eight months into having stopped pussy-footing around the fact that they both were entirely in love with each other Bucky never once was able to get himself into Steve's tight channel. The closest they'd come until figuring out that Steve could be prepped with four fingers not three was the first inch and a half of Bucky's cock. 

Steve below him hums, wiggling his hips a bit in order to get Bucky's fingers to slip in a bit further. The smooth motion draws a lengthy whine out of Steve's throat, his back dipping down lower and sticking his ass out farther as a result. Huffing a chuckle the older playfully swats Steve's pert ass.

"You'll get what you need when I decide you need it doll. Not before." Bucky pulls his syrupy, sweet but stern voice out that he now knows works on dames and Steve. Though the answering garbled moan indicates that it works a bit better on the other man. 

"Plu- pluhhhh" Steve inhales sharply a storm of little noises spilling out as Bucky fits the tip of another finger past his rim, "nnnnhhggg" his head flies back. With rolled back eyes Steve manages to get some semblance of purchase on the sheets and forces himself back, taking the newest finger up to the second knuckle. "Plll, pllleassse, Bucky, Buck please, you need to give me the whole finger. I need it Buck, come on." 

Bucky pets the side of his hip, "Just sit still, you've been doing real well so far Stevie. You know what you get if you let me do this the way you need don't you?" Steve groans in annoyance but he does still his twitching hips so Bucky counts it as a win. He continues laying the charm on thick so Steve can tolerate the slight sting as he pushes his fingers deeper, "Come on doll, you know you love this. How deep I can get inside you, how you know something much better is coming- much bigger" Bucky adds with a smirk, knowing the filthy moan it'll elicit and sure enough, right after it hits Steve's good ear a moan more like a wail breaks out from under the small mountain of pillows. His hips twitch again but Bucky knows this time that wasn't intentional, that's just his best guy's greedy little hole getting the best of him. 

True to his word Bucky slides his fingers more in and when he finds no resistance he rewards his boy, curling his fingers just so. Steve shoves himself forward into the pillows to silence his moans before making a regretful whimper and whipping back onto the thick digits inside himself, now a full three. 

Slurring slightly and definitely strung out Steve lifts his head, syllables bouncing with the now purposeful thrusts of the older boy's fingers, "Buckkkk- hoooo, ho, jesus. I, Buck, I I can't. It'sss so thick, so much. Wan' want mooore. Jesus you gotta give me more, plu-please!" 

"Yeah doll, that's it. Just take it, open up wide and lemme' in and I'll make sure you get what'cha need." Bucky chuckles a little at the sudden burst of greediness from his best guy, understanding that means this needs to speed up some. He circles the rim of Steve's hole with his last finger, this one will pack his guy full and if he can hold himself back from coming it'll mean Bucky really will be able to give it to him. Pushing it in pushes desperate noises from Steve, entirely gutted but thankfully muffled. "Jus' a little longer sweetheart I promise" he breathes across the small of Steve's back, pressing kisses against the skin the further he pushes in. Worshipping Steve's body in thanks for letting him in, letting him do this, have this privilege. Under his lips the lithe muscles tremble showing just how desperate Steve is. 

Little punched out noises light up the room as Bucky slides his fingers in and out, in and out. 

By the time his fourth finger is all the way encased in Steve’s hot pulsing channel the younger is getting increasingly restless, conscience twitches of his hips trying to get Bucky to thrust faster but also wanting to feel all of the digits in him at once. Little gasps that Bucky knows makes Steve’s lungs expand a pit further than usual. His head is now sideways on the pillows, alternating between making a noise that’s too loud so he bites down and letting his mouth fall open so he can drool from the thickness of the intrusion. 

His next thrust makes Steve whine from the back of his gorgeous throat, one of his sweet noises that says he’ll be coming untouched with a little more stimulation. Bucky pulls his fingers free, cooing sympathetically at the unhappy whines he hears. 

Steve begins to weakly lift his head up, “wha’ isssit?”  
“Get ready doll, jus’ gotta get more slick” The sugar coated reply has Steve pulling his arms up so he can bite down on his forearms, knowing the thick hot press of Bucky’s prick will undoubtedly be overwhelming enough he’ll go a little feral. 

Slathering his dick up Bucky hisses, basking for a moment in finally getting some relief, squeezing his swollen shaft. Steve trembles and wiggles his hips, Bucky knows it’s killing him to not turn around and get his long fingers wrapped around his fattened up prick. His boy loves the way Bucky looks in his hand, his mouth, his anything really- he’s never shy about letting Bucky know that on bossier days.

“Ready darling?” A rough humm of confirmation comes from Steve, as he lines himself up the brunette speaks again unabashedly using Steve’s love of dirty talk against him. Get him to open up a little easier, “Ya ready for this, hmm? Ready to be so stuffed all you can do is drool and tell me how full your little hole is? Yeah, ready to feel it in your throat when I fuck this sweet little ass? Come on doll, I know your gagging for it, I’m gonna give it real good to ya.” If Bucky smirks at how suddenly the head of his engorged dick slides in when he spits out the lines about his size then Steve doesn’t need to know, all he’s got to do is raggedly moan into his arm. 

The filth Bucky comes up with gets them about half way down his shaft before Steve’s breathless sighs turn sharper. 

“Hey. Hey darling?” Bucky croons, bending at the waist carefully so he doesn’t force himself in further just so his chest blankets Steve’s overheated back. Bucky lays one hand on Steve’s thin hip and the other farther up the bed to not crush his best guy, hushing sounds into the soft skin of Steve’s neck. Alternating between filth about Steve’s hot little hole pulsing on his prick and praise telling him he’s so good for letting him in, allowing him to fill his hole up. Bucky allows his own pleased sighs and groans to spill out, needing to show Steve he’s making him feel good too. The silky contractions of Steve’s insides make him want to push all the way in, pulsing around him in a way that’s better than any fantasy or wet dream his mind might possibly ever be able to make up. 

Steve’s little soft noises turn more desperate so Bucky takes mercy on him, spearing the smaller man further onto his cock. One of Steve’s wails breaks free of the deathgrip his mouth has on his arms, he’s sobbing Bucky can tell. Once he would’ve been scared he was hurting his boy but now he knows he just doesn’t know how to deal with the hot stretch so it comes out in wet sobs and a trembling little open mouth. 

“Yeah doll, that’s it I know you can take me. Just look at chu, such a tiny hole swallowing all o’ me” Steve sobs again, tipping his head back as he pushes his hips back, their pelvises finally meeting. Bucky sits up to make sure both his hands are on Steve’s hips to ensure himself that the blond isn’t trying anything that’s gonna hurt him. He coos, petting all the skin around his hips.

“Buc-Buck” Steve’s voice comes out high and feminine that in any other situation would embarrass him to heaven and back; his mouth his open tongue threatening to spill out of his mouth, panting wetly he tries to speak again. “Bucky- I gotta, you gotta… hnnnng, I please!” His hips circle as much as he can with Bucky’s grip. 

“Yeah” he responds like Steve just made any semblance of sense. The little amount of work it must’ve taken him to circle his hips seems to have drained the rest of his energy, he’s limp now, depending entirely on Bucky to take over. And take over he does, beginning a slow but hefty pace. The drag out of Steve’s almost painfully tight body makes them both feel every thick inch, teasing at what’s to come once Bucky feels Steve give himself over a little more. A few weighty slow thrusts pass before Bucky’s hand comes around his guy’s waist knowing just what he’ll find, Steve shakes more an excited whimper coming up at the assumption that Bucky’s going to grab his cock. The brunette doesn’t, instead he cups Steve’s concave stomach feeling the impression of his own cock inside the blond. 

Steve doesn’t know what would be better, Bucky’s rough hands grabbing his cock demanding more desperate noises from him or that same hand pushing in on his own prick so it’s angled higher up, getting deeper inside him. It feels like he’s literally rearranging his internal organs, Jesus, it’s like it’s in the older’s cock is in his throat. Fucking and choking him at the same time. Steve’s head goes even more fuzzy, colors bleeding together until they white out. Vaguely he feels his own noises bursting in his chest and scraping his throat raw as he tries to swallow the desperation he has no outlet for otherwise. He can’t push himself back to get more or even clench around Bucky, he’s so full it’s like there isn’t a millimeter of space left inside himself. He wants to scream, to wail, to sob until he can’t speak. It’s so good. Unbelievably good. He knows they're going to hell for this but if they somehow get to heaven this is what it’ll be. Day in and day out, heaven is and would be Bucky shoving his monstrous prick inside him until he doesn’t know his own name, until he forgets how much of a sin they’re happily committing. 

Bucky knows Steve’s delirious already, he has been since he’s grabbed his own dick from the outside of his body while it’s in him, so he figures he might as well haul the blond up so they’re back to chest again. He knows Steve is going to immediately come when he does this but he needs to see it, needs to watch Steve lose his mind on his cock. 

Sure enough, the dragged out wail quickly (and sadly) muffled by one of Bucky’s hands is a familiar sound. One that’s so desperate and strung out Bucky almost feels bad for not making him come sooner, for denying his boy release even though he hasn’t really, Steve’s just a sensitive little slip of a thing. Bucky is only glad Steve’s so little when they do this because it means that with one hand clamped over his lax, dripping mouth he can use the other to push and pull Steve onto his dick. Slamming him down without much effort, thanking god that the springs in their bed are entirely worn out. 

Steve comes easily like that, his head falling back against Bucky’s sweaty shoulder eyes open- glazed with pleasure and awe that makes him look like he’s not staring at a ceiling but instead looking directly at god. Sweaty fine golden hair a messy halo around his entirely limp body, allowing Bucky to take him however he pleases. Sweet delirious noises that bounce between moans, whines, wails, and whimpers. Sounds that would be loud enough for Steve to hear them in his own bad ear if not for all the makeshift gags they use. 

His lower stomach and most of Bucky’s hand get covered in come, thick spurts painting them both as evidence of his pleasure. Making sure to stretch out the moment Bucky keeps thrusting and rubbing his own cock through Steve. A motion that one of the first times they did this Steve said it looked like he was jerking off through him, that had made Bucky swear he saw god because Steve had come from his own words and then begged Bucky to keep doing it until he got himself off because he needed to watch more. It was one of the hottest and shortest times they’ve had. A moment or two before Steve’s oversensitive whines begin to leak out from behind Bucky’s hand he feels himself shoot off, filling Steve up even more if his tired but delighted squeal is anything to go by. His eyes slide shut to savor the last of Steve’s hole contacting around him from coming and the aftershocks. He doesn’t hear himself groan but he knows he does because Steve hums in response, lazily rolling his head over to kiss the cleft in his chin where he’d unconsciously turned to Steve so they might actually pant into each other’s mouth as they come and pretend it’s a kiss. The only downfall of Steve’s vocal nature in bed, no sloppy making out or the whole world will know what’s going on. 

Bucky carefully moves Steve off of his softening prick. Quickly finding the rag he was using to wipe off some extra slick from his hands earlier and towelling Steve’s stomach down before laying him gently down on the bed. He wipes himself off before turning back to his best guy, just watching his own release drip out of Steve’s hole the only evidence of what they just did is that and how puffy the muscle is, other than that his hole has already tightened back up. He chuckles when Steve mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “shove it” and begins to get up, no doubt set on cleaning himself up, but Bucky lays a palm down against the small of his back. Cleaning efficiently he only gets up to put away the rag and pour a mug of water for each of them, he gulps his down before returning to Steve. 

Tipping the mug back for the younger to drink from he hears another muttered complaint but doesn’t pay it any attention, he just pulls Steve extra tight against his chest when they lay down on the bed. It wouldn’t be Steve if he didn’t go completely soft while having something up his ass then turn around and complain not even ten minutes after.


	2. Post-Serum

Steve has only gotten Bucky back recently, he doesn’t want to ever let him out of his sight  
again. He wouldn’t want to even if they weren’t in the middle of a war zone but because they are he’s been trotting around his best guy like a guard dog. He’s been shouted at by several officers that are higher up than himself for not doing his newly acquired duties even though he knows they don’t really want him doing any of those duties anyway so he’s not going to let it bother him too much.   
What does bother him is Bucky’s deflections. After the long march back to camp he hasn’t been the same when in public or private but… it looks like only Steve notices that. Bucky always has known how to lay the charm on thick and right now it’s not what Steve really wants to hear from him. 

Nor does he really want to have Bucky brushing against him or staring at him so openly after a few drinks, which is what’s been going on everytime the howlies drag them out of Steve’s tent. 

It’s not that Steve doesn’t want to give the brunette the opportunity to have him all to himself he’s just nervous. The serum changed a lot. Most of which Bucky has seen- especially after Howard had escorted him back to Steve’s tent from having medical check him over, when they had both caught him changing and only in his underwear. He hadn’t missed Howard’s wonderment and pride or Bucky’s hungry stare. 

So he isn’t worried Bucky no longer will find him attractive, that’s not it, not when Bucky can barely keep his hands to himself enough for the two of them to pass as close pals. 

He’s worried now that he could survive giving it to Bucky his guy will want that. He doesn’t not want that, he just doesn’t want to hurt Bucky. Not after he’s spent the last couple of weeks so hurt. 

Once he’s dragged Bucky back to his tent and he chokes out his fears, chest to chest there erections dragging against each other distractingly, Bucky nearly clobbers him. Telling him in a hot whisper right on his lips that that’s the dumbest idea he’s had yet. Bucky’s hands travel down his heaving sides, gripping his hips and licking into his parted mouth, washing away any complaints. 

“Babydoll, your hips didn’t get any bigger. Did they?” His voice is awed and low, the weight of the tone physically tugging Steve’s gaze down to where they’re leaning into each other. His guy is right he supposes.

“No, I guess not.” Steve doesn’t realize how relieved he is to hear that some parts of him are the same until he hears it in his own voice. 

“Ya know what that means,” Bucky’s carmel voice slurs. “It means you’re still mine. Still that little guy from Brooklyn who can’t help but scream when I put anything near his little hole.” Steve’s whimper dies in his throat before it can heat the air barely separating them, Bucky smashes his lips back into Steve’s. Eliciting even more pleased, helpless noises from Steve. 

Bucky’s grip becomes harsher, using more of his strength than he ever would’ve dared back before all this, steering Steve backwards to the corner where their cotts are pushed together. Kisses getting sloppier as they shuffled backwards, hands wandering and pushing harder at clothing.   
Steve’s back hits the bed with a thunk that makes Bucky chuckle and mumble something about him being like a tank. Above him Bucky looks somehow angelic despite what they’re about to do, he silently tells god that if this gets him into hell it’s damn worth it. His confidence is glorious, he pulls his shirt over his head and stares down at Steve’s body, licking his lips as the dog tags around his neck glimmer like the sweat starting to build up on his skin. Steve’s throat constricts, a gutted noise conveying his need. 

Smirking Bucky straddles him, leaning down to connect their lips again. He pulls Steve up by the collar before devesting him of his shirt and beginning to work on his belt, when he looks up he’s almost sheepish, “Please tell me you managed to get your hands on some slick.” 

Breathlessly Steve nods, throwing his head to the side to wordlessly show Bucky even while his hands stay in their white knuckle grip on Bucky’s belt loops. He chuckles, trying to bat Steve’s hands off of him so he can get it. Without really understanding what’s going on or why he’s doing it Steve whimpers and shoves his head into Bucky’s chest. 

Hands come up to cup his jaw, Steve follows their warmth and is rewarded by meeting Bucky’s gaze. The older man furrows his brow, searching his face. 

Fingers brush back blonde hairs beginning to stick to Steve’s forehead, “What’s up doll?” His question elicits both another uncontrollable submissive noise and a vague answer. 

Dreamily Steve inhales and responds, “S’just ‘m all sensitive, I didn’t-” he gets distracted briefly by Bucky’s intense stare. One of unabashed hunger, he tries again, allowing Bucky’s stare to swallow him. “Jus’ jerking off feels different Buck, I didn’t, I I…”” 

“You didn’t expect this to be so different?” His voice is soft, he cradles Steve’s head in one palm. Inspecting his guy, making sure everything he’s doing it okay. “Didn’t think it’d be so overwhelming, huh doll?” 

Steve shivers and nods, smiling shyly an apology on the tip of his tongue before being cut off by Bucky placing his lips over his own. “That’s okay, we don’t haveta do this then, if you-”

This time Steve surges up to cut him off with a kiss, shaking his head, his liquid eyes glazed. Desperate. 

“No, please. Please Buck, I gotta- I need- I need this. You. Now that” he laughs a little at himself, “now that you started this, if you stop I think I might explode… Please.” 

Bucky feels his own dick twitch, he winces, fuck, he didn’t realize how hard he was. Agreeing with the blond he keeps a hand on Steve’s overheated skin while awkwardly reaching for the slick in Steve’s pack. Once he finds it Steve yanks him back on top of him, blushing at his own strength. Bucky brushes his nose against the younger’s cheek, returning to trying to undo his belt.   
Once Steve’s pants are off him Bucky dives in. Peppering kisses on the smooth skin of his legs, nipping after Steve sighs. He hopes this still will relax his best guy, he really wants to get inside of him tonight. Glancing up at Steve he feels his own lips curl into a smirk and unknowingly licks them at the gorgeous sight, Steve’s cheeks are even more red and he’s looking down at Bucky like he’s looking directly at god. The best part though is his mouth, it’s dropped open, his candy red lips now shiney with spit. 

He gets back to it, knowing his guy is enjoying himself thoroughly. Speeding his pace a little he sucks the head of Steve’s newly enlarged dick into his mouth, nearly laughing at the wrecked noise Steve makes in response. With another slurp at his prick Bucky sets out on chasing his own spit that’s dripping down his shaft until he’s taking as much as he can without getting throat fucked, it makes Steve moan raggedly. Bucky hears his head snap back onto the cot, he can visualize how his eyes roll all the way back into his head. And as much as Bucky wants to smother himself in Steve’s noises he knows even though it’s late enough there shouldn’t be anyone walking around other than whoever’s taking watch there might be people in earshot still. He pauses his work, pulling back and catching his breath. Inadvertently he ends up panting on Steve’s wet dick and making his guy sound as if he’s been punched in the stomach.

He sits up beginning to take his belt off, the gingling making Steve’s head perk up. Sliding it out of his pants he folds it end over end until it’s got enough width to shove into Steve’s open mouth. Bucky tells him to bite, his guy does because he can be good when he wants to. Kissing Steve’s forehead he apologetically whispers that he’s gotta be quiet, especially for what’s coming next. That tease makes his eyelids drop and pupils expand even more, the ocean blue of his eyes nearly completely gone. 

Sliding back down Steve’s body Bucky slicks up four fingers, not knowing if Steve will open up any easier or if he will be able to fully take him without the fourth finger. His little hole still looks the same, still makes his dick twitch at the thought of how the hell it opens up wide enough to be able to take his prick. Nonetheless he can’t wait to stuff himself into the younger man, he tells Steve this. Grinning like a madman at the muffled gutted noise it causes. 

No point in taking anymore time Bucky circles Steve’s rim with the tip of his index finger, shushing him at the quiet noise of complaint he gets. He waits until the muscles start to give, knowing Steve is fully sinking into this now, before pushing the tip of his finger in. Slowly he pushes in further, allowing Steve’s hot fluttering muscles to direct how much of his finger he takes. 

Once his first finger is fully in Steve’s noises stop completely. Which makes the older of the two stop, before Steve couldn’t stop making noise. 

That does elicit a sound, a wail that he knows means don’t you fucking dare stop. Chuckling he gets back to work pushing in another finger with the same patience as the first, this time he feels confident enough to watch Steve’s face rather than his work. His best guy has that slackened expression that was a rarity before the war, the face that Bucky only got to see when Steve was so stimulated that he couldn’t speak. Steve had once stuttered through the explanation that at that point Bucky could literally do anything to him and he’d agree and probably moan like it was the best pleasure he’d ever felt. To know that he had already reached that point made Bucky’s chest puff up a little bit. 

Scissoring his digits he felt enough give to slide in another finger, Steve’s muffled moan was whorish. He smirked, cooing almost inaudibly about Steve always being so fucking easy for anything thick going in his hole. Steve flushed a couple shades darker but nodded his head wildly trying to get Bucky to give him more. Another finger or preferably his dick but really, anything would do. 

To be on the safe side Bucky stuffed another finger into him, slower than the previous three again to take care of Steve but also just because he can. He knows it drives him up the wall. A high whine is exhaled through Steve’s nose, breathing sharp and more like little pants than actual breaths. 

It takes a while before Steve can take all four of his fingers but once he can Bucky sits back on his haunches taking him in with hungry eyes. Really seeing him now that he’s not focused on persuading his tiny hole to swallow four fingers. Steve’s entire massive frame is trembling, chest heaving in a way that gives a slight jiggle to his pecs, his eyes are nearly fully black and watery some of the tears already having spilled down his red cheeks, and his lips kiss swollen are still taunt around Bucky’s belt no doubt putting teeth marks into the leather on top of drooling an impressive (and arousing) amount. 

“Ready doll?” Bucky finds himself saying, breathless at the angel before him. 

All he gets in response is the thrashing of his head from side to side and an inappropriately loud groan from behind his belt. He nods to himself, hissing in relief and pain at finally getting to slick up his cock. 

Steve fidgets below him, pinned between wanting to see Bucky as he fucks him wondering if he should flip over because that makes Bucky’s prick slide in easier or if he can wait to be fucked if it means he gets Bucky’s gorgeous fattened cock in his mouth. Bucky decides for him, scooting in and hooking the blond’s legs around his waist before guiding his prick down to his hole. He shoots a charming and dirty look at Steve, hiding the concern he feels every time he tries to get inside him. No matter how many times they do this Bucky always worries, he loves the idea of getting to split Steve in half on his cock but the reality being possibly able to come close to that makes him worried sick.

To quell his own worries and take Steve a bit closer to coming back down to Earth he taps Steve’s jaw as the head of his dick pops inside him, opening his mouth at the penetration and Bucky’s request the belt is removed for a moment so they can share a soaked kiss. As they pull apart, Steve’s eyes are locked on his guy’s swollen lips connected to his own by a few strings of saliva the view sweetened as Bucky shoves in a little more drawing a smirk and then gutted groan from him. 

He feels the breathy, feminine moan build in his chest before it forces his jaw to fall completely open more spit bubbling in the corners of his mouth, Steve wants to fucking wail at the slight burn and overwhelming fullness of Bucky. The belt is promptly shoved back in his open mouth- if he had even a millisecond of focus he would’ve giggled at Bucky for that, but he doesn’t. It’s too good, almost too much, certainly too nice for him to deserve. 

His guy’s hands go down to his hips, pulling Steve down onto his dick. And if Steve hadn’t already gone stupid on Bucky’s dick that surely would’ve gotten him there. 

The slide lasts forever, every short pause Bucky gives him convinces Steve that he must’ve taken all of his cock until he presses forward again. Each additional press brings more and more embarrassing feral sounds from Steve. Bucky teases him, leaned over his neck, breathing filth into his sweaty skin. Telling Steve how greedy his hole is, how he never has understood how Steve can take all of him, claiming if he’s ever gonna be given the privilege of having a dying wish it’d be to take him apart one last time then chuckling and staying that he’s so tight he might kill him right here and now. 

Steve claws at Bucky’s back. Wailing under the makeshift gag at finally having all of Bucky’s prick in him. He wants to tell Bucky that somehow like this, with the serum in his system, it’s like Bucky’s twice as big. Every twitch of Steve’s internal muscles make him want to scream, it’s so good. Unfairly good, he hopes Bucky feels like him. Hazily he looks up and Bucky is there, the look on his face telling Steve he doesn’t need to worry if he’s enjoying himself. 

The first thrust makes Steve feel like he’s drowning on Bucky’s cock, god it’s in his ass he knows that but if feels like it's sliding up his throat. Bucky’s told him smugly before that he’s sure Steve gags for this more than he’d ever admit but right now Steve feels like he’s gagging on Bucky’s prick while it's in his hole. 

The first couple thrusts are always more soft then any of the following, Bucky always wants to ensure Steve’s good even though he’s usually drooling and sobbing by that point. This time isn’t any different, moans and whimpers silenced hopefully enough that no one will hear them but his tears fall freely. Steve’s internal monologue is just screaming at how big Bucky is, how stuffed full he is. It’s overwhelming. 

Even more so when Bucky’s thrusts go from careful and calculated to mean and calculated. 

Bucky snuffles his groans in Steve’s neck, coating his sweaty skin in sloppy but still smoldering kisses. Occasionally slurring out dirty praise particularly surrounding how tight Steve is, he murmurs is wonderment if Steve might be tight enough to actually snap his dick sounding feverish with pleasure. Steve doesn’t know what to do with himself, thrashing and arching wanting to wail and sob. 

After a particularly strong thrust and garbled punched out noise from Steve Bucky pulls himself back up over Steve. Watching himself go in and out of his little hole, excess slick glistening between his pale thighs in an irresistible way. The sight catches up to Bucky and he pushes his pelvis forward fast enough that he registers it as a bit too hard, it pulls his mind back to how Steve looked not even a couple of months ago. Bucky then more clear headed gets an eyeful of what happens when Steve arches his back. 

The beautiful arch of his back pulls the rippling muscles of his abs flat and reveals the bulge of Bucky’s dick through his stomach. The same way it did before the war, although less pronounced.

Nevertheless it makes Bucky lose his mind all over again, he pulls his hips back and thrusts forward just as viscously as he did to elicit such a reaction. He can’t even tell Steve what he’s seeing he’s so caught up in the sight. As if possessed he pushes Steve’s upper body down and pulls his little hips up to sit higher on his own hips, thrusting wildly, watching his stomach as it bulges with each thrust in. Now Bucky wants to scream, god he’s such a sight. Hulking frame rendered useless by getting something in his hole. Trembling and sobbing under him, Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever looked better, especially when he can see just how much he’s wrecking Steve. Seeing his cock come in and out of his body. 

One hand still curled into the soft skin of Steve’s hip Bucky places the other flat over Steve’s stomach. The outline of his dick isn’t significant enough to grab himself through Steve but it’s enough to feel fairly easily. Apparently for both him and Steve seeing as Steve goes off like a firehose after he presses his palm a little further down. The choked gagging wails quieted by his own belt would be enough to make him come most of the time but the sight of his own cock through Steve and the even tighter clench of his already tight hole around him has the two coming together. 

Steve’s release paints his stomach, chest, and a good portion of his neck. His vision whites out. His head lolls backwards, eyes shut, mouth opening wide enough and causing the belt to tumble from his lips. Thank god, Bucky thinks briefly, he was overwhelmed enough to not actually scream. 

Bucky collapses against Steve’s sweaty torso after riding out the aftershocks, uncaring to the fact that he’s also now covered with Steve’s come. He couldn't care less about anything he thinks not when he a) just made his guy come without touching his prick and b) is still able to indulge them both in their favorite kink. Really all he wants to do is make sure to clean them both up and take care of Steve. God knows he’s extra stupid after they fuck.


End file.
